


Outbreak

by Duncecapdummy



Series: Songbird - Song-Based AUs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Based on a song, The Last of Us - Freeform, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duncecapdummy/pseuds/Duncecapdummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is captain of a military team trying to hold onto humanity after the infection spread throughout the country.  They were ordered to leave the quarantine zone and search for civilians, food, and supplies.  Too many have been lost.  Not enough could be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the song "Outbreak" from The Last of Us soundtrack  
> Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXjDMERR08c
> 
> Send "Songbird" to my tumblr ask and I will write a drabble based on the first song that appears in my Ipod Shuffle. ( http://wintrsmolder.tumblr.com/ask )

Two of the team is already gone. On the last raid, Thor and that kid Peter had been overtaken by a hoard. In the thick of the fight, the others kept running. Steve started shouting for everyone to get to the rooftops, get out of the alley. When he looked back down the stairs, all he saw were the faces of infected. Thor and Peter were nowhere to be found.

Now they’re all sitting on the roof. Natasha and Bucky are whispering to each other off to the side, looking out over the streets crawling with infected. Sam’s carefully watching the door, gun aimed where a head would come through. If it could, that is. They barricaded the door as soon as they were up here. Clint was perched on the corner of the roof, tossing rocks down to hit the heads of infected, making noise to draw them away.

Tony was sitting against the wall, staring at the dirt on his shoes. He lifted his hand, looking at the weapon there. It was a handgun, the same one Steve had thrown him that first day, when he’d lost Pepper.

As Steve watched, Tony opened the magazine and pulled out a bullet, rolling it between his fingers. He didn’t have the same stony expression that Bucky, Sam or he got when they looked over their weapons. Tony looked… Sad.

What was he thinking? Behind those tired eyes, under that crushed expression what was the man thinking? Steve couldn’t tell. But when a tear slipped down Tony’s face, Steve turned away. Those tears weren’t for him, they were for the lost. They didn’t need to be seen by a soldier who was just trying to do his job.

Steve turned, gravel crunching under his foot, and looked out over the city. He could see the bridge in the distance. They’d lost a lot of ground. They needed to move, head out and find shelter before dark. But that wasn’t all they’d lost.

They had lost people before, but never a member of the team. Never a soldier, someone who served alongside him like Bucky and Sam did. Now Thor was gone, and that poor kid too. Steve knew what Bucky and Natasha were talking about. They wanted to go back, find them, get them away from the hoard of infected. Steve knew they couldn’t… Those two had died the minute Steve shut the stairwell door.

He gave his team a few more moments, waiting for the noise of infected beyond the door to cease, for the hoard to clear. He looked to Tony once more, wondering for about the seven hundredth time how a civilian ended up trapped in a military tank in a war zone, surrounded by infected. How the man had survived before Steve and his team found him there.

These thoughts wouldn’t save them, though. They needed to go, before it got dark. Steve looked at the door, then to the bridge. “Gear up. We’re moving out."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm duncecapdummy on tumblr too! Come find me and chat!


End file.
